Emily's Big Surprise
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: One of the many tragic causalities of Sailor John and Seymour Murphy's inhuman actions was Lawrence Rider; one of Emily's old drivers. After peace has returned, Emily finally finds herself grieving Lawrence's loss and hopes to one day meet his son, David. But when she receives an anonymous letter from the Mainland, her hopes of meeting David are seemingly dashed.


Thomas and Emily were both feeling very happy and peaceful with Sodor being safe again after Sailor John's defeat. Only two days after his final sentence was presented to Thomas and Emily, Thomas had jumpy feelings about Emily and eventually gathered the strength to ask her if she'd marry him. She felt as though marriage wouldn't make sense and wasn't required as they loved each other so strongly already. But she still wore a bridal veil Thomas gave her to express how happy she was to hear such a proposal.

But despite Thomas' proposal and everything being safe on Sodor again, Emily found herself hurting inside again. With the exception of when she heard the news of her driver's murder on the express, she had not found much time to mourn his death. Now, with nothing to worry about, she found herself thinking more about him. Now she could feel her sadness slowly creeping back to her and making her lose her positive mood. For a few days after Thomas' proposal, she kept thinking about Lawrence and how he intended to visit Sodor for a while. Then he decided to ride on Gordon's express. Emily had expected to see him again and do more with her…but then all that excitement turned to despair when he was killed. It was still very unfair to Emily and she couldn't heal very easily after such a sudden tragedy after she just met him again after such a long time. But Emily had little idea of a big surprise that would befall her soon. Something that would make her bright and happy yet again.

One night at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas was about to fall asleep. But he heard the same troubling sound he knew too well. Emily was crying again. Thomas looked and could see her cheeks dotted with tears and listened to her sad sniffling and gasping. He knew exactly what this meant…or at least assumed he knew. He turned round on the turntable to Emily and approached her. He softly touched her buffers and looked up, expecting her to look up and smile at him then stop crying…but she didn't. She continued to sob softly and didn't look up at him.

"Hey, Emily?" Thomas asked, suddenly worried. "What's wrong? It's all just a memory, and I'm here to love you."

"No, Thomas!" sobbed Emily. "It's not just a memory!"

"Of course it is," said Thomas. "You're having sad memories of Gordon and James. I've come over to love you every time you cried here and you always feel better."

"I'm not thinking about that, Thomas!" said Emily.

"Then, what is it?" asked Thomas.

"L…L…Lawrence…" Emily whispered. "I miss him so much!"

Thomas' confidence suddenly changed to sympathy. "Ohh…sorry, Emily…but why didn't you feel so sad about it earlier?"

"That's because I didn't have much time to mourn it," said Emily. "But now that everything's calmed down again…I've found myself thinking about him more than I did before…and it's so awful that he died!"

"Actually, Emily…" said Thomas. "I have an idea. Remember when you told Lawrence about the dream you had about his son, Captain David?"

"Yes. Why?" asked Emily.

"I heard he mostly lives on the sea…and Gina lives across the sea too, way in Italy…and didn't Percy arrange to have a letter sent to her?"

"Yes…" said Emily.

"Well…why don't you have a letter written to him? Percy could transfer it to Hiro by the mail train and send it to the Mainland."

Emily felt a little perk of hope as Percy succeeded in communicating with Gina, but she had no idea of precisely where David lived aside from onboard the Sea Emperor. She sighed with doubt.

"But Thomas, I don't know what his address would be, except for the Sea Emperor. That's a ship, not a home. All I know about him is the dreams I've been having about him and what little Lawrence managed to tell me…which is exactly what I dreamed that night."

Thomas wanted to be optimistic. "You can always try, Emily. You can tell your driver what to write, and have it addressed to the Sea Emperor. I'm sure the Mainland will understand. Lawrence himself said that the Sea Emperor transported goods between the Mainland and Scotland."

Emily thought for a moment and managed to smile. "Maybe you're right, Thomas. I could give it a try." She kissed him and fell asleep, feeling a little better. Thomas fell asleep with faith that Emily would be healed of her wounds once again.

The next morning, when Emily's driver came by, she told him about what Thomas suggested to her.

"I think it's a fine idea, Emily," he said. "If you stand any chance of seeing Lawrence's son and making a new friend, I think we should send him a letter. You'd better start thinking of what to write. When your work is done this evening, I'll write a letter and place it in the mailbox. Then when Percy takes the mail later tonight, we'll just wait for a response."

"I really hope this works," said Emily. Then she looked at the sky. "Did you hear that, Lawrence? I'm sending a letter to your son…"

"Here, Emily. Wear this," said her driver. He took the silver charm of an angel and sailboat from his pocket and placed it around Emily's funnel.

"David's charm!" said Emily. "How did you get it?"

"I've been keeping it safe ever since Lawrence came to visit," said her driver. "And after he died, I didn't want it to be lost."

"Aww, thank you," said Emily. "That charm really is lovely."

As Emily worked that day, she thought carefully about what to send to David…but just like Percy was worried about his letter reaching Gina, she wondered if her letter would reach him. Without a house address, there was a chance the letter wouldn't make it specifically to him. But she wanted to know what he'd say to her. She kept glimpsing upwards to the charm around her funnel. That helped keep her occupied on what to say in the letter. Eventually, when her work was done that evening, her driver came down and spoke to her.

"Have you thought about what you want to say in your letter, Emily?" he asked.

"I have, sir," said Emily. "Are you ready to write?"

Her driver drew a clipboard and pen. "Start talking, Emily," he said.

Emily began speaking what she wanted to be written in the letter, and her driver carefully wrote everything down. It took quite a while as Emily had a lot to express to David, but when the letter was done, her driver showed her the letter.

"How's this, Emily? Are you confident in what you said?" he asked. Emily looked at the letter and read.

 _"Dear Captain David Rider,_

 _I was your father's engine once when I was first built on the Great Northern_  
 _Railway. I've lived on Sodor for a long time now…and your father paid me a visit_  
 _recently with some photo slides of when I was built…but then, he was killed_  
 _onboard Gordon's express and made me very sad. I don't know if you are aware_  
 _of your father's loss or not, but I assume it's very sad for you to find out. I can_  
 _remember around a month before he came to visit me, I had a dream about you_  
 _where I was lost at sea, then your ship hauled me on board. I tried to convince_  
 _you to come with me to start a life on Sodor, but you refused as you felt you were_  
 _too conditioned to your work at sea._

 _Then when he visited me, your father told me that my dream is very close to how_  
 _you are as a person. You were a six-year Navy member and you have your own ship_  
 _called the Sea Emperor. I've found myself thinking about your father again…and I_  
 _really hope you can come see me. I'd really like to have another chance with someone_  
 _in my driver's family. Please send a letter back and tell me what your thoughts are._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your beautiful friend, Emily."_

"I think that works quite well," said Emily. "I'm happy with that I said." Her driver then put the letter in an envelope, placed a delivery notice for the Sea Emperor, and then dashed off to the nearest mailbox. He dropped it inside and came back to Emily.

"There it is, Emily. Now we have to wait for Percy to take the mail…and wait for any response," said her driver.

"Yes…if the letter even reaches David by any means," said Emily as she returned to Tidmouth Sheds.

When night fell, Percy got ready to take the mail. His wagons were waiting on the siding outside Emily's berth. He crossed the turntable and found a switch to get to the siding. As he returned to the sheds and coupled to the mail wagons, he suddenly heard Emily's voice.

"Percy? Please be sure all your mail gets sorted properly when you take it to Hiro."

"The mail is always sorted properly, Emily," said Percy. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I had my driver write a letter…to someone I hope to meet," said Emily. "But this someone doesn't have a house address, as far as I know. Please tell me if a letter addressed to a ship called the Sea Emperor is placed on Hiro's train."

"Hmm. Alright, Emily," promised Percy as he set off into the night. On the way, Percy kept whispering the ship's name to himself so as not to forget it or let Emily down. He wondered who she was writing to and he remembered sending a letter to Gina. He smiled as he recalled getting a letter back from her, and it made him confident that Emily would get the same.

At Vicarstown Station, Hiro was waiting to take the mail the rest of the way when he saw Percy come along.

"Good work, Percy. You've come with the mail," he said.

"Excuse me, Hiro," said Percy. "But Emily had a little request. She had a letter written to someone. She didn't say whom, but could you please check that there is a letter addressed to a ship called the Sea Emperor placed on your mail train?"

"Hmm…leave that to the workmen," said Hiro. "They can let you know."

So Percy waited while his mail was unloaded from the wagons and transferred to Hiro's mail train. The workmen carefully checked each letter and packaged parcel as they moved it from one train to the other. Then just as Percy's mail wagons were empty, he heard someone speak up.

"Here, Percy. This letter says "Address: The Sea Emperor. Care of: The Mainland."

"Oh, that's very good," smiled Percy. "Emily's letter IS here." And with that, Hiro's train was fully loaded and ready to set off to be delivered.

"Well, goodnight, Percy!" whistled Hiro as he glided out of the station and into the dark. Percy took his mail wagons all the way back to the yards and left them in a siding. When he returned to Tidmouth Sheds, Emily was fast asleep, but Percy wanted to assure her that she had nothing to worry. He softly buffered up and looked at her. Her lips moved very slightly to her gentle breathing. Percy knew what to do.

Emily suddenly felt someone's lips softly pressing on her cheek and kissing her.

"Oh! Who's that?" she said sleepily. She opened her eyes and saw Percy, placing little kisses on her cheek to wake to her up.

"Hi, Emily," he smiled. "I just wanted you to know. Your letter is on board Hiro's train and he's off to the Mainland. Your letter is being sent, mother."

Emily smiled back at Percy and kissed his nose. "Thank you so much, Percy. That means a lot to me."

"Goodnight, Emily," Percy replied as he returned to his own berth. But as he fell asleep, Emily began to have a new concern in her mind. How long would she have to wait for a response…and would she get one at all? With Lawrence gone and his son out on the ocean, it was a clear example of being so close and yet so far.

Emily waited endlessly all the next day for any results from the Sea Emperor, but Tom Tipper had nothing to tell her. Thomas remained optimistic and told Emily to be patient, but that wasn't easy for Emily to do. She found the best distraction for her was to keep working, and wearing the silver charm to remind her that there was still hope. As the days passed, she became less and less focused on waiting and more on moving on with her everyday life.

After five days, Emily had mostly forgotten about her eagerness to learn anything…when she stopped at Crosby Station and saw Tom Tipper looking notably at her.

"Mr. Tipper? What is it?" she asked.

"I have a letter here, Emily. It's addressed specifically to you," he replied.

Emily gasped. "For me, sir?" she asked alertly.

"Yes, Emily," said Tom. He handed the envelope to her driver and she set off again for Knapford Station. There, Thomas was waiting with a goods train and was happy to see her looking more excited than she had been before. Not happy, but still energetic.

"Emily? Why are you suddenly full of energy?" he asked.

"I have a letter, Thomas. It's for me," she said. Her driver stepped out and opened the envelope.

"Who is it from, sir?" asked Emily. Her driver read the letter out loud for her and Thomas to hear.

 _"Dear Emily,_

 _I have received a letter from my local letter carrier. It described your feelings about your_  
 _original driver, Lawrence Rider. I strongly assume you must be feeling sad about_  
 _it, and I understand. But I am also aware of everything Sailor John did to Sodor…_  
 _and to you and Thomas. It was frightful to hear what had happened from his escape,_  
 _to all the tragedies he placed upon Sodor, right up until he was stopped. I am very_  
 _thankful to know that Sodor is now back to its original state. I suggest you carry on_  
 _with Thomas and all your friends…and to have faith. I promise, things will get even_  
 _better for you. For now, just keep on in life. It's what Lawrence would want._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _A soon-to-be friend of yours."_

"Wait..." said Emily. "There's no signature. We don't know who this is from. What can this mean?"

"Well, whoever wrote this knows about you…and everything that has happened, Emily," said her driver. "Maybe it is David."

"But how could we find out?" asked Emily. "Only Lawrence would know what it's about." Then she sniffled as she remembered hearing of his death. "I just wish I could talk with him…see his kind face…and…oh, God!" Her voice broke and she cried softly.

"Oh, Emily…" Thomas sighed. "Don't give up now. Perhaps-"

"It isn't fair, Thomas!" exclaimed Emily. "I lost Lawrence too suddenly, and now I have another problem to face! David made no specific response!"

"But Emily, this letter might be from him," said Thomas.

"How could it be? He's too busy as he said in my dream!" said Emily as she sighed sadly and set off again. "Maybe David really is too busy for me…even after everything that has happened." Thomas wanted to remain hopeful, but he could also see that Emily felt very strongly about Lawrence. He was a kind man, and very relatable…which was why he believed that Emily could have that chance again with his son. But much like when she wished to be streamlined, it seemed that nothing Thomas did cheered Emily up. He tried assuring her, but it didn't work.

That night, Thomas tried to make her an offer. "Emily…would you cheer up if I took you to Knapford Sheds? For some love?"

"No thanks, Thomas," Emily sighed sadly.

"Why not? You got a letter back, even though we don't know who it is. That means your letter was received at the very least."

"But why would he or she hide his name from me?" asked Emily. "I wanted a clear response, not a mystery! I can't enjoy myself if I'm left guessing! I just…I just don't think I can hope for David now." She looked up at the silver charm. She had been wearing it every day and it had been reminding her of Lawrence ever since she sent her letter. But now, she didn't want to think about any of it anymore. She felt overwhelmed again.

"Thomas, YOU take the charm," she said.

"What?" asked Thomas.

"Take it!" insisted Emily. "It's becoming less of a hopeful sign and more of a saddening reminder of Lawrence." Her driver sighed and stepped down. He took the charm off of Emily and gave it to Thomas' driver.

"Please, Emily," said Thomas. "Have faith…like the letter you received said."

Emily didn't answer. She reversed to the back of her berth and shut her eyes with a sad sigh. Thomas sighed sadly too as he fell asleep, but he was determined. He would not let her sadness get the better of her. He never did before and that was not going to change. Very soon, Emily would be very happy and very surprised too…and Sodor would have a new friend.

Three days later, Thomas was working at Arlesburgh Harbour with Donald and Douglas. He had been feeling troubled over Emily's loss of faith and how sad she was feeling after thinking more about Lawrence and the mystery of his son.

"I just don't know, Donald," he said to the twins. "Emily is feeling so unhappy, that even my offers aren't helping."

"Well, perhaps she needs to be alone, Thomas," said Donald. "Douggie and me cannae stand to be left alone, but perhaps that's what she needs."

"Aye, Thomas. Don't offer too much too soon," added Douglas.

"I just don't like seeing her like this," said Thomas. "If only Lawrence didn't die…and if only David could come and live here like she hoped."

Thomas' driver had been wearing the silver charm ever since Emily rejected it and touched it gently. "I think all we can do is wait, Thomas. Wait for Emily to feel better, and then we'll try helping her."

That didn't make Thomas feel any better as he got back to work. He was beginning to feel doubtful himself as he felt time slow down, thinking about Emily and how he could possibly make her feel better. Later that afternoon, when his work was done, he was resting on the line a fair distance away from the pier. His driver had stepped out to enjoy the view of the sea, looking through binoculars at the sea and the village for almost forty minutes. But when he eventually looked back to Thomas, he was not smiling.

"Thomas, cheer up," he said. "Emily will be alright in good time."

"How can I be sure?" asked Thomas. "She's lost her original driver and she's lost faith in hoping for David. Just WHAT can be done to help her?"

"I don't know, Thomas," said his driver. "Your efforts didn't seem to work. Maybe we should just leave her alone as I suggested."

Thomas huffed. "Fine. Leave her to keep feeling sad with no help! Let's go." But just as he said that, he looked out to sea and suddenly popped his eyes.

"Uh…Bob? What's that? On the other side of the pier, opposite of Captain Calles' ship?" he asked. "That wasn't there earlier."

His driver suddenly looked through his binoculars. He could see a ship that looked a lot like Calles' ship…but it was slightly bigger…and it had emerald green sails.

"The Sea Emperor." said Thomas. "Is that…can it be…?"

His driver kept looking through the binoculars at the magnificent ship…and then something obscured the view of the ship and he nearly dropped his binoculars in surprise.

There was Captain David, walking up from the pier and looking just like Emily dreamt. He was wearing the same sailing coat down to his knees and had the same naval cutlass. Thomas's driver suddenly walked quickly down the line to meet Emily's soon-to-be friend. Thomas was about to call after his driver when he looked up and held his breath. He remembered how Emily and Lawrence described him that night. Then his fireman slowly drove him down to meet the captain.

Captain David kept walking up along the rails when he suddenly saw Thomas' driver walking towards him too. They stopped when they were about a yard apart from each other. Thomas' driver suddenly remembered. He tore something off from around his neck and handed it to David. David looked down…and saw his silver charm of the angel and sailboat. Then he heard an engine stop right by him. He looked up.

"…Thomas," he breathed.

"Yes, Captain David," said Thomas. David did nothing at first, then touched Thomas' buffer beam.

"So you're Thomas the Tank Engine…An exceptional honour to meet you." David said, holding back a chuckle.

"A pleasure to meet you too, captain," said Thomas.

"How did you do it?" David asked as he walked alongside Thomas. "How did you stop that pirate?"

"We'll tell you in good time," smiled Thomas. "A tale of the greatest battle of Sodor."

"There's a tale I want to hear," David smiled. Then Thomas spoke again.

"But Captain David…what are you doing here? I thought you were too conditioned to break away from your life at sea, transporting goods to and from Scotland and the Mainland."

"I was," said David. "But then I heard of my father's death when Sodor's newspaper reached the Mainland. It crushed me deeply to hear such news, and I felt as though I couldn't go on…and then I heard that those inhuman villains, Seymour Murphy and Sailor John were finally stopped for good…and I heard that you and Emily were safe again. With both the tragic news of my father, and the wonderful news of your victory, I did not care what my fellow workers said anymore. I have terminated my contract at sea…and I am starting a new and better life here on Sodor, with all of you."

"Cinders and Ashes! That is wonderful, captain!" Thomas beamed.

"You don't really have to call me 'captain,' Thomas," assured David. "With the exception of sailing for fun, the Sea Emperor is strictly a display exhibit now…once I arrange a spot for it."

Thomas and David spent nearly half an hour in Arlesburgh, talking about how Thomas met Emily, how they fell in love and how they lived life together, right up to when she dreamed about her encounter with the captain and how she learned to know of his existence.

"That is all fascinating, Thomas," said David. "I never knew engines could fall in love…and I like it. Is there any particular place you share your love at?"

"Every night we want to kiss privately, we go to Knapford Sheds, David," said Thomas. "But our love all began at Black Loch one beautiful evening. It's where we began to realize we loved each other, where I saved Emily from her suffering, and where she assured me she'd always be there for me."

This gave David an idea. He stepped closer to Thomas.

"Thomas…I have an idea…" He whispered it to Thomas, and he immediately agreed. "Do NOT tell Emily anything about me. Just tell her there is a surprise for her, and she must be at Black Loch by sunset."

"Aye, captain," Thomas grinned.

"Hmm…where is this Black Loch?" asked David. "I just got here."

"Well…why don't I take you there?" Thomas volunteered. "You can hide until I bring Emily. Climb aboard."

"Thank you, Thomas," said David. He stepped on board and Thomas set off, making sure he didn't run into Emily yet. Thomas was very excited to meet Lawrence's son…but he was even more wildly excited to see what Emily would do when she saw her new friend. This would surely heal her wounds over Lawrence and help her move on again.

As afternoon changed to evening, Thomas arrived at Black Loch and let David out. He took a minute or two to look all around. He loved this place already. The lake, hillside and cliffs all blended together perfectly. After exploring a little, he looked at Thomas.

"I like it, Thomas. Now bring Emily here if you please, and I'll hide behind the bend," he said.

"Of course, David," said Thomas. "And I have a signal for you: when I blow my whistle when I come back, that means you can come out and introduce yourself to Emily."

"That just might work, Thomas. Off you go now," said David.

Thomas winked and set off back along the line to find Emily.

When he returned to Tidmouth Sheds, he saw Emily resting in her berth with the other engines. She still looked miserable and quiet, not wanting to talk to anyone, but Thomas didn't care. Her feelings would be suddenly changed in just a little time now. He turned to her berth and buffered to her, looking excited.

"Thomas? What's going on? Why are you so excited?" she asked glumly.

Thomas tried not to giggle. "There's a present for you, Emily…at Black Loch. Come on!"

"A present? Well…okay," said Emily. Thomas reversed and turned around again. Then Emily followed Thomas out and set off by his side.

"Thomas, what is all this about?" asked Emily. Thomas didn't answer, still smiling.

"Well? What is it?" asked Emily.

"I'm not telling you. You need to find out yourself…"

When they came to Black Loch, they both stopped by the lake. Emily felt good to be here again after quite a while. She assumed that Thomas had something very special for her to bring her here again.

"Please, Thomas…what is this about? What do you have to give me?" asked Emily.

Thomas looked at Emily. "Just wait for the sun to start setting…then you'll have your present. I promise."

So Thomas and Emily watched the sun lower across the sky and cast an orange and golden glow in the clouds. And then the sun just began to disappear over the horizon. Emily remembered when she and Thomas came here together on their first date. Just before she looked at Thomas, he blew his whistle twice.

"Thomas? What are you…" Emily began.

"Shh," Thomas whispered as he looked to the bend.

Emily looked with him. She suddenly heard footsteps from around the bend. She remained completely silent as she looked intently at the track around the bend...and then, with his long black hair, purple shirt, black sailing coat and boots and naval cutlass, just like she saw in her dream, there was David Rider walking into view. He looked ahead and stopped where he was after a few paces. Emily's heart began rippling inside her and she felt tingly all over as she saw the figure standing before her. She thought it was only in her dreams to see this young man…but now, she had a new friend…and another Rider to know and love. After worrying, doubting and lamenting so much about Lawrence and losing hope, she could feel all her pain and sadness fading away and out of her memory. Then after several moments of silence, David broke it with one name.

"…Emily," he finally said.

Emily did nothing for a second or two…then happily burst into tears.

"DAVID!" she squealed as she blew her whistle.

"Oh, Emily!" David gasped as he began walking, then running towards his father's engine. Emily huffed carefully forward, whistling with excitement. She was now meeting her driver's son for the first time, and she didn't even expect it. David finally reached Emily and climbed onto her running plate…then he hugged her smokebox, just like Emily dreamt he did.

"David…David!" Emily gasped. "You're actually right here in front of me!"

"I've heard so much about you, Emily!" David chimed.

"But…oh, David! I'm so happy!" Emily squealed with laughter. "Thomas! How did you meet him?!"

"I was working at Arlesburgh, and then while I was resting some distance away from the pier, I suddenly saw the Sea Emperor…and there was David, walking up to meet us."

"Really!" Emily bubbled. "But David, dear me, I thought you were too busy at sea!"

David explained everything he told Thomas. Emily listened to all of it, and smiled even more.

"So…you're coming to LIVE here?" exclaimed Emily. "My goodness! This is SO wonderful! Thank you, Thomas! I love you SO much!"

"You're welcome, my angel," Thomas sighed happily. "I love you too."

Emily and David spent quite some time, talking and getting to know each other, right until the sun disappeared and darkness began to descend. By then, they were already complete friends.

"Well, David. I just know you're gonna love Sodor. Much more than working at sea," promised Emily.

"I know I will, Emily," said David. "Why don't you take me back to your sheds…so I can meet your railway manager and the rest of the engines?"

"Right away, David," said Thomas. David climbed aboard Emily, and they all set off for Tidmouth Sheds.

There, the other engines were wondering where Thomas and Emily were. The Fat Controller was waiting too with his pocket watch. Then he heard two whistles and there they were. He watched Thomas return to his berth, then Emily. But when she turned round, she didn't reverse all the way into her berth.

"Emily? Where have you and Thomas been?" asked the Fat Controller.

"Sir…we met someone very special to Emily. Remember when Lawrence Rider visited us…then sadly died on the express?"

"Yes," said the Fat Controller.

"Well…when he visited us here at the sheds, Emily and I learned that he had a son who worked at sea. Emily actually had a dream about him a month before Lawrence visited us…and now…he's come to live with us!"

"Oh! Well…tell him I'd be happy to meet him," said the Fat Controller.

"No need, sir!" Emily whistled happily.

"Steam Team, and Sir Topham Hatt," Thomas announced. "Meet Lawrence's son: Captain David Rider!"

And David stepped down from Emily's cab and walked to the Fat Controller. "So you're Sir Topham Hatt. A pleasure, sir," he said, reaching his hand out.

"Hello, captain," said the Fat Controller, shaking his hand. "This is most unexpected, but I am pleased to meet you."

"Goodness! A sea captain! Ahoy, Captain Rider!" greeted Henry.

"Yes, indeed. A very fine addition to Sodor," admitted Gordon.

"Wow! Are you the one who Emily sent a letter to…for the Sea Emperor?" Percy peeped.

"Yes, lad. I am," said David. And all the engines began to get to know David, and in turn, he got to know them.

"Thank you, Thomas," smiled Emily. "I feel completely better now!"

"I'm so happy for you, Emily," said Thomas. "And David will be happy here too."

It was a wonderful evening. Lawrence's legacy would be carried on, and Emily had a brand new friend to look forward to enjoying. All the engines enjoyed talking with David until long after the stars came out, and upon going to sleep, Thomas, Emily and David felt happy and thankful for everything.

* * *

OK, I know I said the next story was gonna be about Percy and Gina, but this ended up being finished first, so might as well upload it now. As I said, all those weird dreams that Emily kept having would lead to something big, and this is that something. There is another "Pirates of the Caribbean" reference but again it's completely lost on me, this time being from the fifth film "Dead Men Tell No Tales". So as usual, leave a review, tell us what you thought of this story and I promise we'll see you next time with *Dream a Little Dream of Me*.


End file.
